Talk:Spoiler
Shadow and Cream relations Seriously does Shadow and Cream have some relations?He saved her in Shadow the Hedgehog 2006. 13 September 15:24 Chaos Control As some of you may know, At Sonic Boom (2013), Iizuka answered a question involving Shadow's use of Chaos Control, stating that he cannot use the ability without use of a Chaos Emerald. You may also know that there are several examples in which Shadow has used said ability without directly holding, or even being remotely close to, a Chaos Emerald. Basically, there has been an ongoing debate in regards to this information and whether pointing out that Shadow has used Chaos Control without an emerald should be mentioned in the Chaos Control section as it explains the ability's execution, or whether it should be mentioned in trivia as it is just a plot hole. As I felt that the debate wasn't resolving anything, I figured it would be best to open this up to other users to see if a better decision can be reached. Arguments for both sides can be found here and here. I look forward to seeing what the community thinks. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Bringing this to the community was a good idea but it's been a few days and I'm wondering if this is going to go anywhere, I guess I'll try to get it rolling by adding: :Putting statements contradicting Iizuka's "word of god" into the Chaos Control section rather than the trivia section is basically like the Creationist campaign "Teach the Controversy" to promote Creationist beliefs and discredit Evolutionist scientific theory (I realize the irony about word of god here but we're talking about a work of fiction - and no offense to anyone who believes in Creationism, but beliefs are not science, scientific theories are). Iizuka knows best about Shadow, because he created Shadow. With examples of what appears to be Chaos Control without Emeralds being confirmed as mere unexplainable plotholes (and in some cases, possibly not being understood), they have become unimportant trivia - they are not needed to understand Chaos Control in the canon story. By giving these plotholes equal treatment as confirmed canon, we are basically claiming (or can be perceived as claiming) there is some controversy where there is none. At worst, each of these examples are just minor plotholes as none of these examples technically even moved the story forward, heck nearly all are just gameplay. We should not be putting both out there and letting the reader decide what is canon, only the creators (Sonic Team) get to decide that. Sonic saiyan (talk) 20:34, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Shadow amputated and the final boss over the BioLizard? Hi. I was looking up the Sonic section of TVTropes' What Could Have Been article, and I stumbled upon a comment stating that there was some concept art of Shadow having amputated limbs, missing eyes, and even potentially have been considered the final boss over the BioLizard/FinalHazard. I searched for the concept art in question but couldn't find any concept art for Sonic Adventure 2, never mind that specific art. Can you find it and also direct me to the source. Here's where I found the claim and what it said: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WhatCouldHaveBeen/SonicTheHedgehog "There's even more to the development than that. Rumors have it that Sonic Adventure 2 was going to have Adventure Fields akin to Adventure 1, and early concept artwork of Shadow involved him with amputated limbs, missing eyes and he may have been the original final boss, instead of BioLizard." Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:34, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Something I Believe Hey guys! MewtwoLucario here, and I want to talk about something that's been on my mind lately. When Sega decided to bring Shadow back in Sonic Heroes, they decided to give him the cliché design of having amnesia, forgetting everything but his name and the memory of Maria's death. In Sonic Battle, he had his memory back, and was close to being his old self from Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic Battle came out a year before Shadow's game, so if the Sonic series comes in a chronological order, why didn't Shadow still have his memory in Shadow the Hedgehog? Not to mention that at the end of Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow puts his past behind him, Maria and all. But in Sonic Battle, he still cares for Maria, and says the only reason he helped save the planet was for her. Here's what I think. At the end of Sonic '06, Elise erases the events of the game from ever happening. (Sadly, she couldn't erase the scarring memories of the stupid game from the minds of the players.) My guess is that the Shadow the Hedgehog events happened right before Sonic '06, meaning that when Elise got rid of the events of Sonic '06, she also erased the Shadow the Hedgehog events from history. So, after Sonic Heroes, Shadow was able to get his memories back, and that's why he was like his Sonic Adventure 2 self in Sonic Battle. What do you guys think? (Man, it feels good to get that off my chest.) MewtwoLucario (talk) 01:30, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadow's Shoes from Sonic Riders Trilogy What about describing Shadow's shoes from the Sonic Riders Trilogy? If anyone were to add them, how would they be described? I am referring to how much the resemble his Hover Shoes? - BlitzGundam (talk) 19:46, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Do they need to be mentioned? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:51, July 19, 2015 (UTC) We included Rouge's Sonic Riders outfit, so I am wondering about Shadow's. GINN-Producer (talk) 09:41, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Latest edit If anyone's confused, in my recent edit summary I meant to say there's no proof that Sonic is FTL, not that he can't exceed mach 1. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 18:26, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Humanity I believe that Shadow meant with the line "If the world chooses to become my enemy, I'll fight like I always have!" that he won't hold back fighting the humans if that would happen. Not that he will always keep siding with the humans. This is further supported by the original Japanese line I found here. As it doesn't make sense to support that he will be always with the humans even if they go against him. I think it should be rewritten.--'Luma.dash (talk) 12:07, February 13, 2017 (UTC)'